What's Left of Me
by Unconscious-Regret
Summary: what happens in the Aftermath of the BreakUp?


**I'm baaack! haha...this idea has been bouncing around my head for awhile, and I just needed to get it out of my system...now this has no connection to my story All Bottled Up (I haven't abandoned it, I know its been awhile, I have major writers block) but it might be easier to understand some things if you read it...I recommend it...so enough of me, I'll let you get on with the story

* * *

****What's Left of Me**

Abby sat curled up on the couch, tears rolling down her face. She was freezing, but it was the temperature Ray usually had it on, and right now, she would do anything to be close to him. Neela, who had moved in with Abby when Madison came to live with Ray, walked in. Upon seeing Abby's shivering form wrapped in a blanket, went to turn the AC down.

"Don't touch it!" Abby cried.

"And why not? Abby look at yourself, you're practically turning blue!" the young women exclaimed.

_Watch my life pass me by_

_In the rearview mirror_

_Pictures frozen in time_

_Are becoming clearer_

_I don't wanna waste another day_

_Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes_

Ray sat on the couch, head in his hands, thinking of her.

'_What happened?' _he thought, '_How could things go so wrong?_'

He needed her, and without her he felt incomplete. They had been perfect together. She was the only one for him, and he'd blown it. He was shattered, and only she could put him back together again. Others could help him pick up the pieces but he'd never be whole without her. He'd lost himself the day he'd lost her.

_I've been dying inside_

_Little by little_

_Nowhere to go_

_But goin' outta my mind_

_In endless circles_

_Runnin' from myself until_

_You gave me a reason for standin' still_

The door to the apartment flew open suddenly, and Madison stalked in.

"What the hell do you think you're doing just fucking sitting around! Are you even going to try and fucking make things right with her? Or are you just gonna sit around and mope, looking like someone ran over your dog." She blasted.

He looked up at her with a dazed expression on his face, before stating monotonously

"She doesn't want me back."

She gave him the 'look of death,' as Abby had nicknamed it, and he was taken aback by how much she looked like their father when she looked that way.

"Have you even looked at her since the fight? Do you not see that she's dying inside? She's broken, **_you_** broke her. Are you even gonna try to fix her?"

She was to wise for her years, a 17 year old should not be that wise. Hell, a 27 year old shouldn't be as jaded as he was. Funny how things like that turn out. But she _was_ right; he needed to at least try to fix things. He just didn't know how.

He looked up at his younger sister, and she realized how lifeless his eyes seemed, eyes that were normally full of laughter.

"How?"

His question stunned her; Ray was always the one who took charge, the born leader. And here he was; he had stooped so low as to ask his 17 year old sister for advice.

She plopped down onto the couch next to him,

"Well, what do you do best? Besides medicine, that is."

"Um…" his brain seemed to be in a fog.

"You write music. Write her a song. She loves your music, I went over there today and she was listening to the tape you made her."

A ghost of a smile crossed his lips, "Really?"

"Really really." She said, smiling at her brother.

_Falling faster_

_Barely breathing_

_Give me somethin' to believe in_

_Tell me it's not all in my mind_

_Take what's left of this man _

_Make me whole once again_

_

* * *

_ok, hope you guys liked...the song is What's Left of Me by Nick Lachey...there is a sequel oneshot in the works...I don't own Shane West, Maura Tierney, Parminder Nagra, or Nick Lachey...I however do own Madison. I hope you guys liked this, this is to hold you guys over until I can get my next chapter up...I am going on vacation tomorrow, butI will have internet,I just don't know how much timeI will have, I'm possibly going to New York City and Philadelphia, as well as Pittsburgh for sure...so please R&R, and make me a very happy person ) Love ya guys! 

Katy


End file.
